


Sunshine.

by xiyous (youxiaotu)



Series: a few hundred. [7]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: ... I guess?, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Polyamory, Zhangjing is a Smol Bean Bab, i just want some zhangjunyi, i swear to god i'm innocent, probably tsun!zhangjing, there was an attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: Just some morning.





	Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> title doesn't really relate to the fic, I don't know how to name it?  
> also, warning... i wrote half of this rly high on sugar and i tried my best to decipher my excited typing... y'all good luck reading!
> 
> note: I didn't mention whether they're in a romantic relationship or not, _but this fic screams that the both of them are a. whipped for zhangjing and b. spoiling zhangjing rotten_

Ziyi hisses a bit too loud when the cold marble floor makes contact with his skin. He blames himself for being stupid enough to forget bringing slippers along with him knowing all too well that Yanjun's house isn't covered in soft carpets or at least have spare slippers for him to use.

The kitchen lights were on, a small figure peeking out the opened fridge door. Ziyi hears the other murmuring something about calories and fats and he hates the fact that the smaller is getting way too conscious about those things just because a few people kept telling him about how he gained weight.  
He wraps his arms around the other boy, earning a soft gasp that turns into a chuckle when he traces over the purpling mark on the other's skin, giving him a kiss on his bare shoulder before he fixes the loose shirt- Yanjun's- since it seemed way too big for the other. "Morning, Jingbao." Ziyi mumbles against the other's ear, peeking over the other's shoulder as he watches the older's hand skim through the snacks in the fridge but closing the fridge door without taking any of them.

"Morning, Wangzi." The smaller greets back, a small yawn following less than a second later.

He gives the smaller a pat on the head. "Had a good sleep?" He asks.

"I'm still sleepy." the other mumbles, turning around to hug the other, burying his face against Ziyi's chest. "Still tired."

He frowns, concerned even when he knew what the other meant when he said tiredly. "Go back to sleep?"

"Can't. Hungry." The boy looks up, slight pout in his lips.

"You're always hungry." He points out, making the older playfully aim a fist at him, eyeing him up and down with fake annoyance on his face.

"I'm going to-"

He cuts the other with a kiss on the lips, lifting him up the ground. Zhangjing's arms find their way around his nape and his legs automatically wrapped around his waist. "Going to?" Ziyi asks teasingly, and he chuckles when the older hits his chest.

"Fuck you, I hate you," Zhangjing mutters under his breath with a pout on his face. Adorable, Ziyi badly wants to pinch the older's cheek but he resists the urge to do so.

"Hm, I don't think so, Jingbao." A smirk tugs at the corner of Ziyi's lips and Zhangjing badly wants to punch it off the younger's face. The words didn't seem like something Ziyi would say himself, Zhangjing blames it on Yanjun that the younger learned something _stupid_  (and Yanjun would definitely be proud of that, _where is the soft, sweet Ziyi that Zhangjing first met?_ ).

"You're annoying!"

A light shade of pink spreads across the smaller's cheeks at the statement, wrapping his arms around him even tighter and burying his face on Ziyi's shoulder once again.

Lin Yanjun enters the kitchen. The lower half of his body covered by a towel, droplets of water dripping down from his dyed hair and down to his skin filled with marks and scratches from the previous night. He lets out a chuckle when he sees Zhangjing's small frame latched onto the youngest, whines and complaints mumbled against Ziyi's shoulder.

"Good morning," Yanjun greets, "What's wrong with him?"

"Well," Ziyi starts, pausing to put the older on top of the kitchen counter.

Before he could even open his mouth to speak, Zhangjing butts in with a pout, "You guys are annoying." followed with a soft 'hmph'.

Both men wanted to pinch his cheeks and call him cute but they didn't, knowing that Zhangjing would definitely _fight_ them if they did.

After a few seconds of silence, Ziyi clears his throat, "He's hungry."

Zhangjing could have lied and whined about the both of them giving him a hard time, but his stomach growls loudly, confirming Ziyi's statement and making him feel embarrassed about it.

Instead of teasing Zhangjing as he would always do, Yanjun chuckles and gives him a pat on the head before he walks toward the fridge. "What do you want for breakfast? Ziyi and I will cook for you." He offers, triumphantly smiling to himself when Ziyi sighs at the sudden involvement.

The mention of food made Zhangjing forget about everything else, "Ham and cheese omelette, please!"

"You're such a kid," Ziyi says, Yanjun agrees.

"You guys love me though."

Ziyi rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "Yeah, sure. Love you too, Jingbao."

The other hums, taking the eggs out of the fridge. "Dunno if I do, lemme think about it first, Xiaoyou." Ziyi tries to stifle his laugh at the other's response.

"I hate you! You're the worst!"

Turning to Zhangjing, he smirks. "That's not what you told me last night. Love you too, Xiaoyou." Zhangjing's face turns red at the statement, throwing the nearest object- A plastic apple towards the half-naked man in annoyance.

"Ow!"

"Whatever, wear a shirt!"

**Author's Note:**

> ahahhahhha,,, that's all. eight hundred plus words of sane and drunk me wanting a zhangjunyi fic!
> 
> +++ i know there were parts where i didnt know how to word? so it sounded awkward i am so sorry i lack human interaction :(


End file.
